It is known in the prior art to apply puncture sealants made of puncture sealing rubber or plastic material on the crown portion of the tire so that when a sharp object such as a nail pierces the tire, the tire sealant forms a seal around the puncture. Tire sealants of this nature tend to flow or be soft resulting in a tendency to migrate towards the center portion of the tire due to centrifugal force as the tire is rotated at high speeds. Thus the outer portions of the crown have reduced sealant volume due to migration of the sealant towards the center. It is known in the prior art to compartmentalize a sealant into multiple cells such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,819 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,261. One disadvantage to compartmentalizing the sealant into multiple cells is that the manufacturing process is costly. Further, having too many compartments may impede the effective flow of the sealant needed to seal a puncture. Further, using an extruder to manufacture the sealant into compartments is costly and requires additional manufacturing steps. Thus it is desired to provide a tire and a low cost manufacturing method for providing puncture sealant in a tire which does not migrate during use.
Definitions
“Aspect Ratio” means the ratio of a tire's section height to its section width.
“Axial” and “axially” mean the lines or directions that are parallel to the axis of rotation of the tire.
“Carcass” means a laminate of tire ply material and other tire components cut to length suitable for splicing, or already spliced, into a cylindrical or toroidal shape. Additional components may be added to the carcass prior to its being vulcanized to create the molded tire.
“Circumferential” means lines or directions extending along the perimeter of the surface of the annular tread perpendicular to the axial direction; it can also refer to the direction of the sets of adjacent circular curves whose radii define the axial curvature of the tread as viewed in cross section.
“Cord” means one of the reinforcement strands, including fibers, which are used to reinforce the plies.
“Inner Liner” means the layer or layers of elastomer or other material that form the inside surface of a tubeless tire and that contain the inflating fluid within the tire.
“Ply” means a cord-reinforced layer of elastomer-coated, radially deployed or otherwise parallel cords.
“Radial” and “radially” mean directions radially toward or away from the axis of rotation of the tire.
“Radial Ply Structure” means the one or more carcass plies or which at least one ply has reinforcing cords oriented at an angle of between 65° and 90° with respect to the equatorial plane of the tire.
“Radial Ply Tire” means a belted or circumferentially-restricted pneumatic tire in which the ply cords which extend from bead to bead are laid at cord angles between 65° and 90° with respect to the equatorial plane of the tire.
“Sidewall” means a portion of a tire between the tread and the bead.
“Skive” or “skive angle” refers to the cutting angle of a knife with respect to the material being cut; the skive angle is measured with respect to the plane of the flat material being cut.
“Laminate structure” means an unvulcanized structure made of one or more layers of tire or elastomer components such as the innerliner, sidewalls, and optional ply layer.